CatchingWind's 101 Oneshot Challenge!
by Daniella Violet Moon
Summary: I saw a few of these and wanted in. Basically 101 DP oneshots about 101 Les Miserables topics. Rating the whole thing T so that I can have some leg room with the ratings inside! Now up, Pray, starring Dani! And Hunt, starring Ghostwriter!
1. The Topics

**I, Daniella Violet Moon, do hereby undertake the task of creating one hundred and one Danny Phantom one-shots based on the topics below, all of which relate to the musical, Les Miserables, which is CatchingWind's favourite musical. CatchingWind is the author behind this challenge, meaning that I do not own the list of topics below, or Les Miserables or Danny Phantom.**

**Here are the 101 topics:**

1 At the End of the Day

2 I Dreamed a Dream

3 Who Am I?

4 Castle on a Cloud

5 Master of the House

6 Stars

7 Do You Hear the People Sing?

8 In My Life

9 A Heart Full of Love

10 On My Own

11 A Little Fall of Rain

12 Bring Him Home

13 Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

14 What Have I Done?

15 Come to Me

16 Look Down

17 Little People

18 Red and Black

19 I Saw Him Once

20 One Day More

21 Dog Eats Dog

22 Turning

23 Beggars at the Feast

24 War

25 France

26 Love Triangle

27 Parole

28 Hunt

29 Miserable

30 Illegal

31 Revolution

32 24601

33 Innkeeper

34 Poor

35 Street Urchin

36 Greedy

37 Barricade

38 Loyalty

39 Spy

40 Pray

41 Sewer

42 Rob

43 Marriage

44 Blackmail

45 Spirit

46 Musical

47 Dying

48 Confrontation

49 Fight

50 Hallucinate

51 Jail

52 Francs (the old French currency)

53 Rise

54 Forgiving

55 Slavery

56 Beggar

57 Battlefield

58 Orchestra

59 Army

60 Café

61 Promise

62 Freedom

63 Crusade

64 History

65 Secrets

66 Love at First Sight

67 Monsieur (French for Mr.)

68 Clueless

69 Heaven

70 Desert

71 Friendship

72 Sorrow

73 Rest

74 Light the Flame

75 Night

76Careless

77 Prisoner

78 Act

79 Protect

80 Blindside

81 Warning

82 Mercy

83 Make Money

84 Colder

85 Years

86 Guilty

87 Decisions

88 Song

89 Pretending

90 Ammunition

91 Finale

92 Right a Wrong

93 Bright Future

94 Betrayal

95 Doom

96 Worry

97 Attack

98 Left Alone

99 Society

100 Schoolboys

101 Team Up

**So yeah, 101 topics and 101 chapters, in theory. The rules are that I'm not allowed to use any particular pairing more than 5 times, stories have to stay to a T rating, I don't have to do them in the order above, and I have to try and use characters who aren't just Danny, Tucker and Sam. Therefore my first one-shot will star... Theodora, the Ghost-Dragon Princess, in Castle on a Cloud!**

**Oh and the disclaimer above is for the whole thing. If I need more I'll put more in.**

**DVM out!**

**PS CatchingWind, if you're reading this, I need to know if you can put in crossover one-shots. Thanks.**


	2. Castle on a Cloud

**Hello! Daniella Violet Moon has taken up CatchingWind's 101 One Shot Challenge! I love the Les Mis songs! And I get distracted easily.**

**And so for my first one shot, here's Topic Number 4, Castle on a Cloud...**

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Theodora, An OC called Robert, Aragon**

**Genre: Romance... right?**

**Pairing: Dora X OC, Robert **

**Summary: Dora leaves home and goes to a certain someone's ball.  
><strong>

"Where will you go, Dora?" my brother had asked as I packed. "What will you do?" I didn't know either answer, but I'd left anyway. Just grabbed my bag and walked out the drawbridge.

" Not going to a ball for the next hundred years, my foot, dear brother!" I'd called as I marched out.

But now I'm sitting on an asteroid in the swirling green empty space of the Ghost Zone, crying into my skirt. Suddenly my asteroid bangs into something. I look up to see that it's crashed into... a cloud? With a grand staircase? I shrug my shoulders and stand up. I follow the staircase until I reach a door. Or rather a Door, gaining the capital due to it's sheer size. I open it a crack and slip inside. I'm hit with a wall of sound. I recognise that music. It was one of Mama's favourite court dances. I go sit in a corner of the empty room. But it can't be empty. Surely that flicker is a dancer and his partner. For sure that haze must be the band. And that blur is the jester. The longer I sit there, the more substantial the scene becomes. Everything becomes more solid until...

"Hello beautiful lady," a stunning deep voice remarks from beside me. "Do I know you?" I look over and see... Robert. And I know where I am. I'm in Cumulus Castle again, at the ball I never got to. With Robert.

Finally.

"You might know me. I think we met a long time ago."

"Well, would you care to dance?"

"I think I would." He takes my hand and slowly pulls me into the middle of the dancers, now as solid as anything in the Ghost Zone. We dance for an eternity, the way I've always dreamed. In his castle in the clouds, together forevermore...

**I will now borrow something from GhostDog401's attempt at this challenge. The Pairing Count.**

**Pairings:**

**DoraxOC**

**DVM out!**


	3. Little People

**Yay! New one-shot! Second in a day! This time we have Topic 17: Little People**

**Rating:K+**

**Characters: The four Danny clones, Dani, Dougie, Duncan and Dwight (I made up the last three names for, in order, the one with the sheet, the one who looks like a purple Hulk and the little firefly), the Maddie Holo-Program aka Mommy, and Vlad Masters/Plasmius aka Daddy. And a fifth Danny clone called Diego.**

**Genre: Family and Hurt/Comfort, I think, maybe angsty**

**Takes Place: Before Kindred Spirits. Dani is about 6 or 7 by normal ageing standards.**

**Pairing: VladxDani, FatherxDaughter**

**Summary: Mommy doesn't care. I don't think she can. But Daddy loves us. We're his Little People.**

There are only four of us now, I think. Me, Dougie, Duncan and Dwight. Those were the names that Mommy gave us. Now that I'm old enough, I think that that's all she's ever given us. I've read about what moms are supposed to be like. They give you hugs and kisses. They tuck you into bed at night and tell you stories. They don't slip through your finger like they weren't there. They don't call you "the clone" or "the subject". They don't flicker like a TV that's not working.

Daddy loves us. I know he does. He teaches us how to use our powers and it works (most of the time). He calls us by our names, our Little nicknames (I'm Little Rabbit) or, if he's talking to all of us, his Little People. He hugs us. He says that we do well. He cried when Diego melted. I heard him, I think. It might have been Dougie.

When Duncan cut his arm off in weapons training, Daddy showed us how to fix it if it happened to us. Duncan got better. Mommy would've just stood there flickering until he melted. Mommy doesn't care.

When Dwight runs and hides before our combat exercises because he thinks he's too small, Daddy lets me go get him. Mommy just uses that tracker-trap that always hurts him. Mommy doesn't care.

When Dougie has nightmares, Daddy lets me go make him feel better. Mommy just locks him in solitary till he stops screaming. Sometimes she doesn't let him take his blankie. Mommy doesn't care.

When Diego was melting, Mommy just kept on smiling. She called Daddy, but he couldn't come that time. And Mommy wouldn't unlock the doors till target practice was over. We had to watch him dissolve into goo. Dougie took it hardest. It had been his shot after all.

Mommy doesn't care. I don't even know if she can. But we're Daddy's Little People. Daddy loves us.

I think.

**You can make up your own image of Diego. For some reason, even though I know and love the humorous song, when I thought about "Little People" in terms of DP, I could think of nothing better than the only people to die in the series, the clones. By the way, I got the idea that Vlad would call them Little People, because he calls Danny Little Badger.**

**I used the term "Mommy" because Danielle would've said it like that. I usually use the English version over the American.  
><strong>

**Pairings:**

**DoraxOC**

**VladxDani (fatherxdaughter)**

**DVM out!**


	4. History

**Topic 64: History**

**Rating: K  
><strong>

**Characters: Danny, Mr Lancer**

**Genre: Humour hopefully**

**Pairing: None**

**Summary: History begins now. RUN DANNY RUN!**

**Extra Disclaimer: I do not own A.N.T. Farm, where the first sentence of the summary comes from, as well as the original spark of idea that lead me to this story.**

Danny was panting as he raced down the hallway. Lancer somehow managed to be the substitute present for every test his class had, including this one on Ancient Greece. Mr Lancer didn't like you showing up late. Danny couldn't exactly help it though. There was the whole being-a-superhero-in-your-spare-time thing, and though it was infuriating almost flunking, well, everything and constantly having detention, saving lives and kicking butt came first. But he needed to keep his C average or his parents would be called. And considering the amount of time he spent at Sam and Tucker's houses "studying", explaining why he hadn't studied could get awkward, fast. The bell had rung about a minute ago. If he was lucky, he'd be in before his name was called. He grabbed the frame of the open door to his History class as he slid past it on the smooth corridor floor. The back of his head connected with the ground. Some students near the door winced at the thud.

"Daniel Fenton," called out Mr Lancer, oblivious as so many of Casper High's teachers were.

"Present," mumbled Danny, just loudly enough to be heard by the teacher. He pulled himself up off the floorboards and staggered to his seat.

**Well, I thought it was funny. Yeah. It was fun to write too. See you people soon! Oh and I like reviews, even anonymous ones! Even a few words long!**

**Pairings:**

**DoraxOC**

**VladxDani (fatherxdaughter) **

**DVM out!**


	5. On My Own

**BEWARE! Songfic ahoy!**

**Topic 10: On My Own**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Paulina, Danny (mentioned often)**

**Genre: Romance and possibly Angst**

**Pairing: One-sided PaulinaxDanny Phantom**

**Summary: Paulina finds a song that describes how she feels about Danny Phantom.**

**Extra Disclaimer: DVM does not own the song On My Own, no matter how much she loves it.**

Paulina was wandering wistfully through Amity Park. It was late evening, mid-June and there was a distinct chill in the air along with the drizzle. She didn't care. It reminded her of someone. She had her headphones in and was listening to a new song Star had found online.

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone, I walk with him till morning._

_Without him I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me._

Well that much was true. If you got lost in Amity Park, you could put yourself in the path of a ghost, and then the ghost-boy would come and save you. She closed her eyes and smiled.

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me, forever and forever_

Again, it was true. When she pictured him saving her, everything was perfect. She imagined him walking with her and opened her eyes. The trees were covered with diamond flowers, but in her mind's eye, his emerald eyes shone the brightest.

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us_

Yes, when she actually thought about him and her together, he vanished. And the real Phantom never really noticed her unless she needed rescuing. But he would eventually, right?

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone, the river's just a river_

_Without him the world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

Paulina looked around her. Of the few people she saw, she knew no one. Without Danny, the diamonds in the trees were a thousand light years away, unattainable sparkles.

_I love him_

_But everyday I'm learning_

_All my life I've only been pretending!_

Paulina felt tears prick her eyes. The song so far resembled her own life so closely that she knew what would come next.

_Without me his world will go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known!_

She had heard the last four lines before and sang along quietly, ignoring the small drops of rain on her face.

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own. _

Paulina flopped down onto a bench and hugged her legs to her chest. She put her head on her knees and sobbed.

**Now I feel sad. I made someone cry. :'(  
><strong>

**Pairings:**

**DoraxOC**

**VladxDani (fatherxdaughter)**

**PaulinaxDanny (one-sided)  
><strong>

**DVM out.**


	6. Pretending

**Yay! More one-shot mania! This time we have...**

**Topic 89: Pretending**

**Rating: K  
><strong>

**Characters: Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Maddie (Vlad's "sister's cat")**

**Genre: Gosh, I hope it's Humour**

**Pairing: None, cause that would be disturbing.**

**Summary: Vlad pretends that Maddie, his cat, understands him.**

Vlad sighed. He leaned back in his favourite chair and stroked his cat, Maddie. It had been a difficult day for him. Daniel had defeated him in combat yet again. "The boy is strong, Maddie," he said to the napping feline, "imagine what he could do with some real training." Maddie rolled her bright green eyes in a catlike yet clear expression of, "Whatever, dude." She jumped down off his lap and ran over to the chair opposite. Vlad took this, incorrectly may I add, as a sign that Maddie wanted to hear all about his problems. He looked at the ceiling and began.

"I really don't see why he's so darned stubborn. I mean, really, how many people **could** train him in his powers? And if he would only come to me, he could be safe from ghost hunters and he wouldn't have to fight ghosts. He could focus on his grades. He could become great. When Maddie joins me, the woman, not you, we could be the greatest family ever to have walked or dominated the Earth."

This was not the first time Maddie had heard this speech, or one like it. She knew the best way to shut him up. She hopped off the chair, turned around and stalked towards the door. She meowed before exiting with the slinky grace only a cat can achieve. Vlad groaned.

"What am I doing with my life?" Maddie's head reappeared in the door frame. Vlad could almost see the remark on her face. "Right, talking to my cat."

He swore he heard a female voice mutter, "He's such a frrrrruitloop..."

**Vlad fails at life sometimes****, doesn't he? Well, another fun one to write! This one felt a bit odd, though. ****Whatever. 5****th**** one-shot! Woo hoo!**

**Pairings:**

**DoraxOC**

**VladxDani (fatherxdaughter)**

**PaulinaxDanny (one-sided)**

**DVM out!  
><strong>


	7. Turning

**He He He. Six one-shots! I may have mentioned that I have some issues.  
><strong>

**Meanwhile, back in the normal world... **

**Topic 22: Turning**

**Rating: K+ probably**

**Characters: Vlad, Dani (yes ANOTHER ONE! Because... I LOVE DANI!)**

**Genre: Me no know, maybe another Angst-y one**

**Pairing: None! Because Vlad doesn't see Dani as his daughter!**

**Summary: When Dani was created she wasn't half-dead. In fact, despite ectoplasm serving instead of flesh-and-blood, she was 100 percent alive. So how did she get her powers?**

**Extra Disclaimer: Daniella Violet Moon does not own the Iron Maiden, the torture device that is. If she did, she'd be making a killing (bad pun intended). She doesn't own the band either. Sad.**

Vlad carefully placed the slumbering infant into a specifically designed crib-on-wheels. She whimpered quietly, as if having a bad dream. While Vlad doubted a child of her age could understand the concept of a bad dream, it made the best simile.

He hadn't originally intended to have to do this. Had it proved that she was a true, living child, he wouldn't have even considered it. But without powers she was useless to him. With them, she could do more work, spying and if necessary, damage. He slowly removed his hands from the bundle of blankets and retreated from the tunnel of his non-functioning Ghost Portal. He doubled-checked all of the electrical plugs and dials before heading to the small fuse box next to the Portal that contained the On and Off buttons (because he wasn't a complete moron like someone he knew). He opened the box and was about to press the green button... when a peal of childish laughter rang out. She was awake! But he had given her enough sedative to keep her under for six more hours! _Did you remember to factor__ that she's an ectoplasmic being__ into your calculations?_ Vlad face-palmed, or would have had he not been standing so close to the wall. As it was he hit his head on...

The On button.

Vlad was spared the sight, being blinded by the first flash, but unfortunately for him, the human body has not evolved with the ability to shut its ears. The universal language known as agony penetrated his eardrums in the long, ceaseless fashion small children are famous for.

Later, Vlad would wonder why he had not cried out like this during his own Turning (as he had dubbed the process). He would put it down to age, self-control, genetic stability and getting the incomplete proto-Portal rather than the fully functional version. Unsurprisingly, none of these thoughts were zooming around his head at this moment. All he could think about was the child being put through a torture that would put the Iron Maiden to shame.

A few minutes after shrieks finally ended, the crib wheeled itself out, revealing a freshly Turned halfa with a pale white mess of hair, eyes that glowed neon green even through her eyelids and several hells of a lot of further screaming to do when she regained consciousness. Vlad looked at her tiny face, and then averted his eyes before he started to feel accountable for her. She was a pawn in an enormous game of getting what he wanted. She was a non-entity and wouldn't last for more than a year or two before she melted into a puddle of ectoplasmic goo. He carried the child, correction, the **clone** to her, no, its room. He assigned a Holo-Maddie and a feeder-bot to it and then soundproofed the area. He stowed any traces of guilt he found in that corner of your mind that you never **ever** think of again, ever. He headed back to the library at the entrance to his lab, unconsciously shaking his head in a futile attempt to dislodge the echoes of the Turning.

**Would you believe that I wrote this mid-sugar high? 'Cause I didn't, I just edited and typed it. SUGAR!**

**Pairings:**

**DoraxOC**

**VladxDani (fatherxdaughter)**

**PaulinaxDanny (one-sided)**

**DVM out!**


	8. Love Triangle

***Stares at chapter with mouth open* This did not end up at ALL what I was planning. ****I decided to try a different writing style, so BEWARE!**** Story in 2****nd**** person POV incoming!**

**Topic 26: Love Triangle**

**Rating: T for femslash and suggestions of... something else (BEWARE! You were warned)**

**Genre: Angst! And Romance. _I. Need. To. Find. Other. GENRES!_**

**Characters: Nuh uh, no spoilers. FIO, Figure It Out.**

**Pairing: It's DxS, Jim, but not as you know it! Well, I'm not the first... but there aren't many of this pairing!**

**Alternate Title: Sometimes...**

**Summary: Sometimes I'll be picking up the pieces of my heart and I'll wonder... why?**

For the successful continuation of a species, two parents should have different DNA patterns. It's thought that you'll fall in love with someone with those genetic differences. And there's the problem. You know that the girl you've fallen in love with is your type. There is undisputable proof of that. Where's the problem there? There is no way **in ****hell** that you're her type. And there's proof of that too.

Sometimes you'll sit on the roof of the house across the road from hers and just stare at the window of her bedroom, even when you know she's not there. Sometimes you'll get lucky and she'll come to the window and just stare at the stars. Sometimes she smile up at the heavens and you'll smile too, but then you look up to see what she's smiling at and see the black-and-white comet that she's looking at, that she's loving. Sometimes at that point, you can hear your heart smash to smithereens.

You know how long they called each other clueless. You know what it took for them to admit it. You know what they have and you know that they're wonderful together. Your dilemma is that so are you. You can't help who and how you are. It's a part of you.

But then you remind yourself that they're not **y****our** feelings. That it's a mistake on your brain's behalf. That she doesn't and shouldn't know how you feel, because she's happy as she is and you'd just make it awkward. "Get it through your head!" you scream at yourself. "They're perfect for each other and you're imperfection incarnate!"

Sometimes after you've flown home, you'll look in the mirror and see the tear tracks on your face and you'll start picking up the shattered pieces of your heart. In each piece there's a different answer to your problem. _"Tell her..._" murmurs one. "_Run away_!" yells another. A few whispers things like, "_The big knife's in the second drawer down..._" or "_There's__ a coil of rope in the pantry..._" and there's that one that kept chanting, "_Rat poison, rat poison..._" over and over again. But most of the time, if I don't listen to the first two, I stick with the one that states in a calm, clear voice, "_Leave it alone._" Because you know they'd find out if you listened to the knife or the rope or the poison and it'd break her heart, trying to understand why you'd done it. And you couldn't hurt her like that. You couldn't hurt any of them.

So you leave it alone. You leave them alone and you leave yourself lonely.

But you're still in love with her, who's still in love with him, who's still in love with her. And while you may actually **be**him in every way bar three, those differences are a billion light-years each, an immense distance between her and you, keeping you apart for all time.

Your age.

Your name.

Your damn-it-to-hell, screwed-up, unplanned, unintentional, **trying**-to-eff-up-your-life, god-forsaken gender.

You know you love Sam Manson. The only problem, she's already got her Phantom. And you're not him, not even close.

**DanixSam. Yup, I went there. First femslash so please don't kill me. And I warned you at the start so no complaining about the femslash, or... the other bit if you picked it up. WHICH YOU SHOULD HAVE! And we haven't seen much of Dani in the series so if I want her on the brink of sanity, I can put her on the brink of sanity and she's not OCC! Okay maybe a bit. But she's having an identity crisis about her having someone else's identity. That'd drive ya nuts, wouldn't it?**

**Please tell me how the 2****nd**** person POV went. I need to know.**

**Pairings:**

**DoraxOC**

**VladxDani (fatherxdaughter)**

**PaulinaxDanny (one-sided)**

**DanixSam (one-sided)**

**Would** **you believe that the original was DannyxSamxTucker? That's what I meant at the start. But this was more fun :)**

**DVM out!**


	9. Stars

**Hello general populace! Well, because I like being peculiar this one-shot will be just that.**

**Topic 6: Stars**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: Adventure maybe, Sci-Fi, a bit of Action but not much. (I have found NEW GENRES!)**

**Characters: Yeah, no. Again, I'm not telling you. FIO. **

**Pairings: Nope**

**Summary: While Danny's fighting ghosts, who's taking care of those super-smart aliens who're going to attack Planet Earth eventually? **

**Crossover Alert: I borrowed Wade from Kim Possible. But he just runs the tech stuff, like he does for KP.**

**Extra Disclaimer: Daniella Violet Moon does not own Kim Possible, the bat Stellaluna, the story and movie by the same name, or Titanic, the movie or the ship. I used a lot of other stuff here, didn't I?**

Up on the roofs of a town not to far from your own, a stranger lurked beneath the stars, clad in shimmering black. She reached into a pocket attached to her dull silver utility belt and pulled out... a compact cosmetic mirror. She shifted the visor that hid her eyes from view of others so that it sat correctly on the rest of her mask then adjusted the angle so that she could see the creature that she had heard creeping up behind her. The reflection revealed a grotesque beast, or as she would have put it herself, "A big, ugly fly-octopus-monster-thingy." She watched it come closer and closer until it was finally in her range. At that moment she bent her knees and launched into a perfect backwards somersault, whacking it right between its large red eyes. Its tentacles sagged as it dropped to the ground. The stranger reached down and removed several easy-to-find-in-the-next-sector-over short range plasma guns from the unconscious form. A bounty hunter then, or possibly treasure seeker. Worst case scenario: he was a slaver. Whatever his reason for his presence on Earth, he didn't have the documents or the cloaking devices to prove any legal activities. She reached up to her visor and placed one gloved finger on a crescent-shaped button in the same shade as her belt. There was a muted beep as the system registered the correct fingerprint through the glove, before a bright white beam shot from directly above her visor, engulfing the creature and lifting it a few inches off the ground. She glanced down at the keypad-and-screen communicator strapped on her arm. She keyed in a familiar command and the creature vanished.

Smiling behind her mask, she pressed the green call button. A slightly chubby African-American boy in a blue T-shirt appeared on the communicator screen (affectionately called the Com-Luna-cator). "So," he stated, "you got it?"

"Yeah!" she cried. "And the transporter-thing worked great too."

"That's awesome, Stell. Now you better get home before your friends miss you."

She giggled. "Aye aye, Captain Wade!"

"See ya later, Stell." The screen went black. Stellaluna, the self-chosen name of this stranger, pushed the shooting star key on the Com-Luna-cator and "Cheshire Cat-ed" as she had dubbed it, leaving no sign of her presence except for a faint sparkle or two.

In her bedroom, Stellaluna appeared in a silent cloud of glitter. She pushed the button concealed within the silver crossed-star-and-moon logo on her chest. Her uniform faded away, leaving an average girl behind. She straightened her white shirt, fixed her lip gloss and shook out her helmet hair before heading out her bedroom door and down to the movie marathon that she'd probably missed half of. "Hey guys," she said as she sat down on a fluffy pink beanbag. "What did I miss?" The Latina girl on the couch behind her answered, "You missed the bit at the front of the boat. Sorry sweetie."

The two guys in red and white jackets didn't even look up from the screen. "Shush you two!" instructed Dash.

"Yeah, it's just starting to get good!" Kwan continued.

"Aren't you, like, already over an hour into the movie or something?" she asked.

"Well, yeah..." the two replied reluctantly.

"Never mind them, Star," Paulina commanded. "Boys are incapable of understanding real romance at their age." Star rolled her eyes as soon as Lina wasn't looking. _And all of you are in-ca-pa-ble of noticing that I've been fighting aliens for the past hour_, she thought. She ignored the movie and looked out the window, up to the stars. She picked out the one that she knew was the Sector 28463 Detainment Centre, which would be processing a new detainee at about that time.

When she first had taken the assignment, she'd promised not to tell anyone about her being Stellaluna. She'd dropped a few subtle hints to her friends, but they'd never picked up on the clues. Sometimes you had to be as subtle as a brick wall to get through to them. If they heard about Stellaluna from someone else, they'd write her off as a ghost hunter. Alien fighters got no credit in a ghost-infested town. The stars through the window twinkled their agreement.

**Hands up. Who thought I was writing a story about Sam? I actually thought about that... but Star needs a reason as to why she's such a ditzy blonde! It's a cover! Fight super intelligent aliens with people who don't really take anything seriously! Out-dumb them!**

**I'd like to thank my mum for creating Stell. I wanted to use Star for this story (titled Stars) and had written something late at night that was almost offensive to her intelligence. I asked Mum what she would do with a ditzy blonde cheerleader in a story called Stars. She asked why she was such a ditzy blonde and before my eyes created an extra-terrestrial-butt-kicking superhero out of the sidekick of the series. :O **

**You rock, Mum.**

**Pairings:**

**DoraxOC**

**VladxDani (fatherxdaughter)**

**PaulinaxDanny (one-sided)**

**DanixSam (one-sided)**

**DVM out!**


	10. Come To Me

**Please forgive me for this. I wanted to try writing this pairing but it wasn't working. Originally, this story wasn't for the challenge, so I'm adapting it somehow. After the fourth time that I wrote it out, this version turned up. Do you know how hard it is to keep Dan evil while giving Sam something to love about him? In the first one: Dan isn't evil enough, the second: both were OOC, the third: went so far off track it was insane, and this one: was okay. I mean... I could've turned her evil but I'm going to keep her the way she is 'because she's so awesome. I might do another one with EvilSamxDan later... but I'm probably gonna use that as my Halloween fic. Anyway, this topic struck some sort of chord with me for this story. And so...**

**Topic 15: Come to Me**

**Rating: Umm... K+ I think, maybe a paranoid T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort (emphasis on the Hurt)**

**Characters: Sam, Dan Phantom **

**Pairing: Uh... It's DanxSam. Uh duh. **

**Summary: Sam hates him. He might just love her. What lengths will he go to while trying to convince her to ditch Danny? (This summary sucks.)**

**Extra Disclaimer: I don't own the original design of the cell. I know that sounds weird but it belongs to Eoin Colfer, from **_**Artemis Fowl**_**.**** I don't own any random thing that you recognise, especially the poem, which I found on someone's profile and wanted to use.**** I also ****don't own Monsters Inc. Sadness.**

**Time Setting: Please note, Dan has all the powers that Danny and Vlad had during and directly after Urban Jungle aka ice powers and the Ghostly Wail. Basically, pretend that TUE happened after sometime UJ, instead of PP, and Danny got the Wail during the Christmas episode or something. This story is set some time after this version of TUE.  
><strong>

**Alternate Title: Breaking Point**

She was only able to tear her eyes away from the monitor after the explosion. "And that would be your beginning, correct?" Her captor nodded. "Danny never did tell me the story."

"Yes," he said calmly. "I heard that Cheesehead survived the explosion, though, so Daniel may be alive yet. Pity that."

"You froze Danny before you blew up the mansion," she stated.

He chuckled. "Right. He probably shattered. Always was a little bit fragile, that boy." The glare she gave him would have pierced Kevlar.

"You didn't have to do it. And you didn't have to try and kill me, you know."

"Well, had I tried to stop any of the events that lead to my creation, I would have succeeded, thus meaning that I never existed, which would lead to my not being able to stop the events which would lead to my creation. Only Clockwork has a "Get out of Paradox Free" card and he wouldn't be about to lend it to me."

"So you have an answer for the first part, but why pretend to kill me? And then why not actually do it?"

"It was your death that started the chain of events that was my beginning. And Daniel may have been... clueless as you called him, but I, however, am not quite so dense."

"What, exactly, is that supposed to mean?"

"Daniel never told you how he felt. Vlad had a bit of an obsessive nature. You will be mine, and so on." Sam was in a wee bit of shock after that.

"So what?" she asked. "I am to you what Danny's mom was to Vlad? You do know how that ended up last time, right?"

"Yes, but that idiot was a weakling. I _**take**_ what I want rather than waiting for it to come to me."

"Great," Sam stated. "There's only one **teensy** little problem. I hate you."

"You'll get over it. Just you wait." Sam lay on the lumpy mattress that sat on her rickety bed and stared at the plain grey ceiling of her cell. Silence enveloped the room for a lengthy period of time. She only snapped out of it when she heard the clank of metal on concrete. Dan had disappeared; her only companion in the room was now a cafeteria tray with her meal on it. It was fairly simple, water, dry bread and some sort of generic vegetable soup. It was exactly the same as yesterday, the day before... and the day before that. She ate her fill then closed her eyes and fell soundly asleep.

Dan became tangible outside the cell. He checked the monitor. She was dead to the world now, in many ways. And she would be his, as he had told her. He just had to wear her down, find her breaking point. He pushed a small red button and a timer popped up on the screens. The process would begin in the morning.

Sam awoke to elongated screaming. As her eyes fluttered open, they fell on the monitor. From what she could make out it looked like someone on the rack (a medieval torture device that she'd found a book on in her local Goth store). _He's trying to make me crack_, she realised. She would be having none of that. She buried her head in her pillow and pulled the covers over her head. But the sound filtered in through the fabric anyway.

It went on like that for a very long time. The only way to measure days were the meals; she wasn't hungry so she figured she got three a day. "Horror-fest" was shoved in her face day and what-would-have-been-night. Only some of the images actually disturbed her at the beginning; dark and gloomy (and on occasion, gory) went with being a Goth. But gradually the imagery began to perturb her, becoming more and more tailored to the things that bothered her (for some reason Monsters Inc. brought up some awful, if blurry, memories). Throughout the long time she was there she found herself watching the monitor, if only because it was the only thing happening in her cell.

The monitor only went black when Dan visited. Being the only person she'd see in a really long time, she felt inclined to make conversation and was oddly pleased to discover that Dan could hold decent discussion and was surprised to find that he was interested in many things that she was. But the minute he left "Horror-fest" started up again. Somehow, it was not one of the gruesome pictures of humanity's history that finally broke her. It was something that was painfully more common.

It was a poem, read in chorus by several young girls (or possibly the ghosts of them) and acted out in silhouette. It was a pretty simple poem but it called out to something in Sam.

_**My name is Sheryl,  
><strong>_

_**I am but three,**_

_**My eyes are swollen**_

_**I cannot see,**_

_**I must be stupid**_

_**I must be bad,**_

_**What else could have made**_

_**My daddy so mad?**_

_**I wish I were better**_

_**I wish I weren't ugly,**_

_**Then maybe my mommy**_

_**Would still want to hug me.**_

_**I can't speak at all**_

_**I can't do a wrong**_

_**Or else I'm locked up**_

_**All the day long**_

_**When I awake I'm all alone**_

_**The house is dark**_

_**My folks aren't home.**_

_**When my mommy does come**_

_**I'll try and be nice,**_

_**So maybe I'll get just**_

_**One whipping tonight**_

_**Don't make a sound!**_

_**I just heard a car**_

_**My daddy is back**_

_**From Charlie's Bar.**_

_**I hear him curse**_

_**My name he calls**_

_**I press myself**_

_**Against the wall.**_

_**I try and hide**_

_**From his evil eyes**_

_**I'm so afraid now**_

_**I'm starting to cry.**_

_**He finds me weeping**_

_**He shouts ugly words,**_

_**He says its my fault**_

_**That he suffers at work.**_

_**He slaps me and hits me**_

_**And yells at me more,**_

_**I finally get free**_

_**And I run for the door.**_

_**He's already locked it**_

_**And I start to bawl,**_

_**He takes me and throws me**_

_**Against the hard wall.**_

_**I fall to the floor**_

_**With my bones nearly broken,**_

_**And my daddy continues**_

_**With more bad words spoken.**_

_**"I'm sorry!", I scream**_

_**But its now much too late**_

_**His face has been twisted**_

_**Into unimaginable hate.**_

_**The hurt and the pain**_

_**Again and again**_

_**Oh please God, have mercy!**_

_**Oh please let it end!**_

_**And he finally stops**_

_**And heads for the door,**_

_**While I lay there motionless**_

_**Sprawled on the floor.**_

_**My name is Jenny,**_

_**And I am but three,**_

_**Tonight my daddy,**_

_**Murdered me.**_

After what may have been months of the worst that mankind had to offer, it was this that pushed her over the edge. She flopped onto her bed, curled into a ball and quietly began to sob, shoulders shaking as her breath came in gasps. Strangely enough Dan phased through the wall mere minutes later. Had Sam been in any state to notice or make sarcastic comments, she would have told him exactly how bad his surprised-act was. He sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap. She automatically rested her head against his shoulder and wept into his chest. He patted her back and murmured that it was okay, it was alright, he would kill people who did things like that to children if she wanted him to, general comforting. Finally, her blubbering quietened to slow breathing. Looking down Dan found that Sam had fallen asleep. He pried her from his chest and lay her down on her bed. He gave her a peck on the cheek before turning intangible and phasing out of the cell. In her dreams, Sam smiled slightly.

Outside the cell, Dan smiled. She was definitely warming to him. In a few days she might even come to him willingly. He pushed a large green switch and stopped the movie which was the key to the process that he'd titled "Come to Me". He would visit her again tomorrow and see how she was holding up. She wouldn't need further frightening for now. He knew her breaking point now.

**Over 2000 words I think. 3 pages! :O**

**I may have overdone it, just a little. If you hadn't thought of this pairing before, look it up. I wrote this because in all of the stories that I read, Sam gets rescued or escapes and Dan never wins. So I fixed it!**

**I changed the second name in the poem. I actually missed the name change the first time I read it. It used to be Sarah. The Monsters Inc. reference is a story I plan to write later.  
><strong>

**Pairings****:**

**DoraxOC**

**VladxDani (fatherxdaughter)**

**PaulinaxDanny (one-sided)**

**DanixSam (one-sided)**

**DanxSam**

**Happy All Hallow's Eve!  
><strong>

**DVM out!**


	11. Who Am I?

**I wrote poetry! Yay! I hate exams! So I wrote poetry!**

**Topic 3: Who Am I?**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Poetry and random stuff**

**Characters: Youngblood, Desiree, Skulker, Ember, Technus, Amorpho, Ghostwriter, Klemper, the Lunch Lady, Johnny 13... and someone else!**

**Pairing: None**

**Summary: Who am I? I am a ghost.**

**Please Note: "**_Who am I?**" signals a change in character.  
><strong>_

_Who am I?_

I am the child inside,

I sail across the sky,

Seeking adventure, high and low,

No adult sees me fly.

_Who am I?_

I am a shattered dream,

An exile, a long lost hope.

I grant you what you most desire

And then YOU GO AND MOPE?

_Who am I?_

I am the hunter,

With weaponry galore,

But pierce my armour and you'll find

The form that I deplore.

_Who am I?_

I am a Siren

Broken hearted, full of pain.

And on my own with no one there,

I'm just the ashes that remain.

_Who am I?_

I am the Master

Of all Technologies!

And despite whatever you have heard

My lingo's the bee's knees!

_Who am I?_

Why I am anyone

That I should chose to be.

I just want some attention

So come on and look at me!

_Who am I?_

I am an author

I'm pretty good at it you see.

Just do NOT mention oranges

They really annoy me.

_Who am I?_

I am a lonesome soul

Who just wants you to play.

So, as soon as you see me,

Why do you run away?

_Who am I?_

I am a simple cook

Who wants to keep you fed.

Now don't you want a cookie, dear?

You don't? Well then... YOU'RE DEAD!

_Who am I?_

I am a rider

And I just too cool for you.

And mind the bad-luck Shadow

Or no good will come to you.

_Who am I?_

I AM THE BOX GHOST!

Of my boxes you'll BEWARE!

And occasionally some bubble wrap...

I AM THE BOX GHOST! Um... BEWARE!

_Who are we?_

We are ectoplasm

Wrapped 'round post-human consciousness

We all have grudges, each our own tale

So go on... try to stop us.

**Yay! That was fun. Trying to fit a bio in four rhyming lines is hard. Originally, I was just going to do Youngblood... but then after his stanza I ran out of ideas and Desiree's popped up. Yes, I know it's not the best poem ever, but I think that it's ok. Review please!**

**Pairings****:**

**DoraxOC**

**VladxDani (fatherxdaughter)**

**PaulinaxDanny (one-sided)**

**DanixSam (one-sided)**

**DanxSam**

**DVM out!**


	12. A Little Fall of Rain

**A simple Angst fic about some random citizen of Amity who cries over a ghost-induced loss was the original idea. Easy, right? Not when evil plot bunnies show up in the middle of the night during your insomniac staring at the ceiling. No... I get random, vaguely funny drabbles that I'd never have thought of otherwise.**

**Topic 11: A Little Fall of Rain**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Short and flagrant Humour**

**Characters: Vortex, Danny, a teeny tiny, itsy bitsy mention of Paulina**

**Pairing: Teeny, tiny DannyxPaulina BUT NOT ENOUGH TO COUNT!**

**Summary: Vortex is bored. Danny's feeling like... bad, very bad. This will not end well. For Vortex, that is.**

Vortex was bored. The world was mindnumbingly sunny. He stirred up a few clouds but his undead heart wasn't in it. He lounged lazily on a cotton-candy-cloud wondering what to do to make his day anymore interesting. And then he saw the halfa child who had spoiled his artwork last time walking home. He looked a little down. _Time for a weather-based cliché__!_ Vortex thought.

Danny had been having a really bad day, despite the decent weather. A combination of a Maths test that he hadn't studied for, an English essay he hadn't written, the hottest girl in school almost slamming her locker door on his fingers with great force and malicious intent, as well as Tucker asking if it was "that time of the month". His mood was not improved with the visit from not just Boxy, but Box Ghost **and** Lunch Lady (One word: EWWWW!). And it was most definitely helped by the small thunderclap which preceded a small grey raincloud emptying itself directly over his head. He looked around and up for his target as his ghost-sense activated. He immeaadiately found the cause of the new addition to his foul day. Lightning crackled in his personal thundercloud as he ducked into an alley and growled out his battle cry, "Going ghost." After the two white rings faded leaving behind his eerie alter ego, Danny Phantom, behind, he took off at top speed screaming bloody murder. "**VORTEX!**"

Up on his cloud, Vortex thought, _Oh shi-talking mushrooms_. He flew away very, **very** quickly.

**Yay! Random Drabble! Don't own the Talking Mushrooms. They belong to Carmen Cortez, Spy Kid (which I had just finished watching when I wrote this). Random insomniac waking dreams are so weird, but that's when I get the ideas that end up being kinda cool. I'm a night owl. But I'm also a night owl whose writing at 22:50, whose parents are telling her to go to bed. And so I bid thee adieu. **

**Please review!  
><strong>

**Pairings****:**

**DoraxOC**

**VladxDani (fatherxdaughter)**

**PaulinaxDanny (one-sided)**

**DanixSam (one-sided)**

**DanxSam**

**DVM out!**


	13. Hunt

**He he. I thought I had published this one... My bad. Okay, so Hunt = Skulker fic right. Oh come on, you should know me better than that by now!**

**Topic 28: Hunt**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Humour again.**

**Characters: Ghostwriter**

**Pairing: No**

**Summary: Ghostwriter's has a plot bunny. Unfortunately, writing implements seem to be eluding him today.**

**Extra Disclaimer: DVM does not own Petrushka, however it's spelled, but it was the inspiration for GW's plot bunny.**

The Ghostwriter was having problems. He couldn't find a pen. He'd had a brilliant idea for a story (in which a depressed puppet found love and happiness with a ballerina doll) and he couldn't find a pen! His keyboard was still under reconstruction from the Fright Before Christmas Incident, so he couldn't just type it up. He'd found paper easily - there was always some lying around - but he just couldn't find a single pen. He'd searched high and low, checked under desks and behind shelves, in drawers and in every pocket of his jacket and spare jackets (of which there were many). Finally in an obscure little school-desk he found a ballpoint pen sitting in what would have been the inkwell. He flew back to his special writing deskand put pen to paper... but nothing came out. He looked at the nib for a second before scratching it in a corner of the page, in an attempt to make it work. Still nothing. He put the pen down, leaned back in his wooden chair and placed his head in his hands. It was then that his fingers found something. Like a magician, from behind his ear he produced... a blue pen. He flopped onto the desk with a loud **thud**.

"Ow," he stated as he continued whacking his head on the desk anyway.

**Yeah... wrote this ages ago, which is why I can post it now mid-mass-writer's-block, it only requires being able to type and not any creative thinking at all. **

**Yeah... I couldn't find a pen. It's a horrible experience.**

**Pairings:**

**DoraxOC**

**VladxDani (fatherxdaughter)**

**PaulinaxDanny (one-sided)**

**DanixSam (one-sided)**

**DanxSam**

**DVM out.**


	14. Pray

**Oh aren't you a collection of tortoises? I mean, aren't you lucky, 2 update in one day. Now for once this was actually what I had in mind... wait new idea forming... bugger. No wait, it's back!**

**Topic 40: Pray**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Spiritual (new genre!) It's what I believe and you don't have to read if you don't want to.**

**Characters: Dani (again), a random preacher**

**Pairing: None**

**Extra Disclaimer: DVM does not own "The Father's Song".**

**Summary: Dani has been living on the streets for a while now. It's Sunday, and she's bored so when she stumbles across a church service she decides to check it out, even though she does sort of feel angry towards Him for allowing her to have such a painful life.**

Dani was mildly interested in the service. The preacher was talking about how the phrase "You are safest at the centre of God's will" was complete rubbish. Many people doing God's work went through more hardship than should be permitted for one with such good intentions. She told a story of how she had been on a mission trip that had gone slightly scary, how that had shaken her faith and how God, working through a friend of her's, had been there when she needed Him. She asked everyone to just close their eyes and let the Spirit speak to them. Dani thought about how Danny had been there whenever she needed him. He'd pretty much had to save her life more than once. Why would the God of Eternal Love put her through that?

After a few minutes of silence, the preacher said, "I have this feeling that some of you have gone through something like I did where you don't know why God would have let that kind of thing happen, or that you know in your head that He loves you but it doesn't quite connect with your heart. If that sounds like you I'd like you to do something a bit scary, to come up the front and be prayed for. Thank you." A song started playing, one that almost seemed familiar to Dani.

_I have heard so many songs,_

_Listened to a thousand tongues,_

_But there is one, _

_That sounds above them all._

_The Father's song,_

_The Father's love,_

_You sung it over me_

_And now, eternity is written on my heart._

Dani slowly walked round the sides of the pews to the front. The preacher came over to her.

"What's your name, darling?" she asked.

_Heaven's perfect melody,_

_The Creator's symphony,_

"Danielle."

"And what is the problem you have?"

_And you are singing over me,_

_The Father's Song._

"I've been through a lot recently and it's sometimes seemed like it wasn't worth it. Like there was no one around to care about me. As if God was far away from me and I was all alone where there's no way to reach Him."

"Oh. Well, don't you know? He's always there, only a breath away. Here," she took Dani's hand and blew gently onto it. "That's how close He is. He loves you. If you feel like He's far away, then just take some time to pray. God loves to talk to you, to hear from you and praying is one of the easiest ways to hear Him. Or reading the Word. I know it's not an easy book to read, but if you read it again and again it gets into your head and meanings begin to show themselves."

_Heaven's perfect mystery,_

_The King of Love has sent for me,_

"And never try to reach Him with just your own strength. He wants to help you find Him. Ask for His help and it will come. "

"Thank you."

"No problem, Danielle."

_And now you're singing over me,_

_The Father's Song._

"I'll keep you in my prayers. I hope what you're going through becomes easier soon."

"I think it might. Bye." Dani walked back to her seat slowly, pondering on what had just happened. As she sat down she closed her eyes and began to pray.

_The Father's Song..._

"Dear God..."

**Based on a true story. I love that song.**

**Okay, great. I've used a bunch of new genres. Now I just need new characters.**

**Pairings:**

**DoraxOC**

**VladxDani (fatherxdaughter)**

**PaulinaxDanny (one-sided)**

**DanixSam (one-sided)**

**DanxSam**

**DVM out.**


End file.
